¡Crack!
by Afrodita de escorpio
Summary: Romano aparece súbitamente en casa de España y, sin decir una sola palabra, le besa, guiándolo hacia el mueble más cerca: una silla. A lo mejor fue el cúmulo de sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo, pero España se sentía como si cayera en cámara lenta. Hasta que... ¡Crack! Efectivamente la silla estaba rota. Spamano ¿Lemon?


Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya. La historia es mía.

* * *

**¡Crack!**

Un beso fue el inicio de todo.

Nada de ruegos o palabras bonitas, correspondidas tan sólo con insultos y desplantes a los que España estaba tan acostumbrado. Incluso uno que otro golpe, de vez en cuando.

Así que, definitivamente, no se esperó esto.

Hace no tanto tiempo atrás, Romano apareció súbitamente en casa del ibérico con el rostro sonrojado y una mirada indescifrable y, más rápido de lo imaginado, estaba besando con pasión a España.

―Roma, no dijiste que vendrías ―dijo un sonriente España, separándose un poco del italiano.

―Cállate, bastardo, y quítate la ropa.

No necesitó decirlo una segunda vez puesto que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el español se deshizo de todo rastro de tela y fue arrastrado por un ya semidesnudo Romano al mueble más cercano que encontró: una silla.

―Vamos al sofá, allí … ― sin embargo, el español no pudo terminar su frase, pues fue empujado con brusquedad sobre la silla―. Vale. Ya entendí: mejor me callo.

La única respuesta que obtuvo por parte de su amante fue un corto beso en los labios, que interpretó como una disculpa, el cual fue seguido por otro y otro más; caricias cada vez menos sutiles, más precisas, en los lugares más necesitados de ambos cuerpos sumergidos en un delicioso mar de placer.

Sin poder esperar más tiempo, Romano se quitó su pantalón y, aferrado a los hombros que tenía frente a él, se sentó lentamente sobre el miembro del otro. Una vez se acostumbró a la nueva sensación en su parte baja, el italiano empezó a moverse rápidamente. Tal vez demasiado rápido, pensó España, quien se vio relegado a un papel menos activo.

De cualquier manera, no es como si le molestara.

De hecho, se sentía increíblemente bien. En especial cuando Romano cambiaba a un ritmo más lento, permitiéndole a España un poco más de acción, para luego retomar el control y aumentar las embestidas.

A lo mejor fue el cúmulo de sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo, sumado a la emoción y sorpresa que lo embargaron a causa de tan inesperada situación, o cualquier otra cosa, pero España se sentía cada vez más a gusto; sentía como si su cuerpo se aligerara y cayera en cámara lenta.

¡Crack!

El ruido de algo que se partió en dos fue lo último que escuchó antes de aterrizar de espalda sobre el suelo, mientras un repentino dolor se apoderó de la zona afectada; efectivamente, la silla se había roto.

―Mierda ―se quejó Romano, al tiempo que se levantó de un maltrecho España quien, para su sorpresa, reía a carcajadas― ¿Qué? ¿No te duele? ―ante tal reacción enarcó una ceja, confundido.

―Claro que sí ―respondió entre risas, aún en el suelo―. Sobre todo aquí delante ―dijo señalando sus regiones vitales―. Ya no eres tan liviano como antes, ¿eh, Roma? ―rió nuevamente―. No te enfades y ayúdame a levantarme.

A pesar de estar algo molesto con el español (acaso había insinuado que era _su_ culpa el que la silla se hubiera roto. No es como si eso fuera posible, ¿cierto?), lo levantó con cuidado y lo condujo hacia el sofá de la sala de estar, donde lo recostó. Tomó su pantalón y, tras ponérselo, salió disparado hacia la cocina, tratando de esconder su sonrojado rostro, esta vez, a causa de la vergüenza.

Cuando regresó a la sala de estar con una bolsa de hielo en manos, encontró a España tal como lo dejó: desnudo sobre el sofá y riendo.

―Toma ―dijo Romano para después entregar dicha bolsa al español,

―Gracias, Roma ―respondió, con lo que al otro le pareció una extraña mueca más que una sonrisa.

España puso la bolsa sobre sus golpeadas regiones vitales y, al cabo de dos segundos, la retiró con un quejido agudo. Al menos ya había dejado de reír, pensó el italiano.

―Tonto.

―No te rías, Lovi. No seas malo con el jefe ―gimoteó. Esta vez puso la bolsa de hielo sobre su trasero con el mismo efecto anterior.

―El único que reía eras tú, _stronzo di merda _―acusó el italiano ―. Y no me llames así.

―Bueno, Romano… ―respondió haciendo énfasis en el nombre―… esa es mi forma de filtrar algo de dolor; ¿para qué llorar cuando puedes reír? ―finalizó con algo más parecido a una sonrisa esta vez.

Ya no reía tanto y casi podía sonreír como siempre. Eso era bueno. Mejoraba.

Aprovechando que el italiano se encontraba desprevenido, España lo haló hasta casi obligarlo a sentarse junto a él en el sofá.

―Ven aquí ―indicó, posando un brazo sobre los hombros de su compañero y atrayéndolo hacia su regazo.

Romano no se resistió. Todo lo contrario: buscó la mejor posición para no lastimar al otro a la vez que lo mantenía cerca. Le gustaba cuando estaban así. Tan sólo había un problema: cierta _cuestión_ aún no fue solucionada.

―Lo siento, Roma, pero no creo que haya nada de acción por ahora ―soltó España como si hubiera leído el pensamiento del italiano.

―Cállate ―respondió en un susurro.

―¿Sabes? En serio quería hacerlo a pesar de que me saltaste encima como un loquito sin decir una sola palabra.

―Cállate.

―Lo mejor era venir hasta el sofá. Es más grande y mucho más cómodo.

―Cállate ―ladró el italiano―. Dame eso, bastardo ―tomó la bolsa de hielo de manos del español y la puso sobre sus propias regionales vitales, esperando calmar dicha zona.

―Te ves tan lindo así ―sonrió España. Apartó unos cuantos mechones de cabellos de la frente de Romano y lo besó.

Un beso fue el fin de todo.

**Fin**

* * *

Este es mi primera historia sobre este par y mi primer intento por hacer algo de lemon aprovechando que hoy 4-11-2012 cumplo 18 (fuck yeah! :D)

Cualquier crítica constructiva es bien recibida.


End file.
